


[Podfic] Courtship in 4/4 Time

by regonym



Category: Bandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775572">Courtship in 4/4 Time</a>' by Trixie. </p><p>Brendon doesn't know what wakes him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Courtship in 4/4 Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at amplificathon, [here. ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/722916.html)

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bandom%20-%20Courtship%20in%204-4%20Time%20by%20Trixie.mp3).) 

## Duration

14 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bandom%20-%20Courtship%20in%204-4%20Time%20by%20Trixie.mp3) | **Size:** 6 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Bandom%20-%20Courtship%20in%204-4%20Time%20by%20Trixie.m4b) | **Size:** 5 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym  
  
---|---


End file.
